Smasher!
by I'mRunningAway
Summary: Karena Zombie Smasher adalah permainan yang menyenangkan untuk dimainkan dengan 'keroyok mode'. Dan karena Naruto dan Sasuke adalah perpaduan yang tidak sehat untuk memainkannya dengan cara itu./Extremely short and kinda pointless but... RnR!


**Smasher!**

**Sangat direkomendasikan untuk mengunduh permainan yang dimaksud—_Zombie Smasher_—agar kalian mengerti betapa menyenangkannya memainkan permainan ini dengan 'keroyok mode' XD**

* * *

"Ahk! Teme! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membunuh manusia?!" teriakan Naruto menggema di kelas yang sepi itu.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Naruto menatap si pirang dengan pandangan tidak suka. Setengah karena suara berisiknya membuat telinganya sakit, dan setengahnya lagi karena… yah, setengahnya lagi karena Sasuke memang tidak menyukai segala hal yang menyangkut Naruto.

Si raven berdecak, dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada ponsel _touch screen_ yang tergeletak di atas meja, "Well, lihat pada dirimu sendiri Dobe. Kau selalu membiarkan bayi-bayi zombie terkutuk itu lewat begitu saja,"

"Aku tidak sengaja,"

"Dan aku juga tidak sengaja. Sekarang diamlah. Kita mulai lagi permainan menyebalkan ini," dengan itu mereka kembali mengulang permainan mereka di level 30.

Masih di ruangan yang sama, di meja yang berjarak beberapa meja di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke, duduklah dua orang pemuda lainnya yang juga duduk bersebelahan. Bedanya, dua pemuda ini sibuk dengan buku-buku dan soal, tidak seperti Sasuke dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan mainan baru mereka.

Shikamaru—salah seorang yang duduk jauh di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke—yang sejak tadi menyimak tingkah dua pemuda antik itu akhirnya membuka suara, "Sudah berapa lama mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka?" tanyanya pada Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Perhatian Kiba masih tertuju pada soal di depannya saat menanggapi sambil lalu, "Seingatku... sejak aku mengenal mereka. Dan itu berarti sudah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu,"

"Aku membicarakan tentang permainan itu,"

Kiba terdiam, dia menatap Shikamaru, "Kau mengingatkanku," pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan sebelum berteriak jengkel, "Hei kalian! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Satu dua detik kemudian Naruto berseru, "Sebentar!"

"Tiga puluh menit yang lalu kau juga bilang begitu Naruto!" teriak Kiba.

"Hanya sampai level 40!"

"Dan itu kapan? Seabad lagi?!" teriak Kiba sekali lagi. "Lagipula kenapa kalian tidak segera pulang hah?"

"Kau ini siapa Kiba? Ibuku? Kenapa cerewet seka—Ahk! Teme! Sudah kubilang berhenti membunuh orang!"

Sasuke membalas tak kalah panas, "Salahkan mereka yang berlari ditengah zombie dan membuatku tidak bisa membedakan mereka!"

Kiba menghela nafas, menyerah. Dia kembali berkutat dengan soal-soalnya sembari bergumam, "Dasar anak-anak,"

"Kau bilang begitu seolah-olah kau bukan salah satunya," timpal Shikamaru. Tapi Kiba tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Shikamaru.

Seandainya beberapa saat setelah itu Kiba dan Shikamaru memperhatikan dua pemuda di depan sana dan mendengarkan dengan seksama, mereka pasti akan mendengar suara Sasuke dan Naruto yang kembali terlibat dalam pertengkaran diiringi dengan sebuah suara benda pecah. Tapi tidak. Baik Shikamaru maupun Kiba terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka untuk menyadari hal itu.

Saat itulah tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri sambil menenteng tasnya—diikuti dengan Sasuke—kemudian bicara riang, "Kiba, ponselmu kutinggal disini ya!" katanya. Naruto berjalan keluar kelas dengan agak tergesa dan menyeret lengan Sasuke agar berjalan mengikutinya, "Aku pulang! Da Kiba! Da Shikamaru!"

Kiba mengangguk tidak peduli sementara Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya curiga.

Pemuda bernama belakang Nara itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Sasuke dan Naruto tadi. Hanya untuk melihat tidak percaya pada sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kiba, kau harus melihat ini," ucap Shikamaru, pemuda itu bergerak lebih dekat ke arah meja.

Yang dipanggil merengut karena kegiatannya mengerjakan soal-nya diganggu, tapi toh Kiba beranjak dari kursinya menuju Shikamaru. Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah meja, dan Kiba melihat ke arah yang dia tunjukkan.

Di atas meja itulah Kiba melihat ponsel _touch screen_-nya, yang bahkan belum genap berumur satu bulan, pecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Layarnya retak dan beberapa goresan kasar terlihat menghiasi ponsel yang biasanya mulus itu.

"Oh, bagus..."

Kiba tidak akan meminjamkan ponselnya pada Naruto lagi. Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

* * *

**NARUTO dan semua karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun yang dihasilkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Review dan support akan digunakan sepenuhnya untuk bahan bakar pembuatan fanfiksi! XD**


End file.
